


First Night in Alexandria

by TryingAndDoing



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingAndDoing/pseuds/TryingAndDoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everyone turned in their weapons and settled in, Rosita sought out Tara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night in Alexandria

After the gates of Alexandria had closed, the group had been shown to their respective houses and asked to clean themselves up. A town meeting was going to be held in the morning, and Deanna requested everyone be presentable. Clean clothing had been provided, along with copious amounts of soap- more than enough for everyone. Rick, Daryl, Sasha, and Michonne stated they would be keeping watch all night, much to everyone's agreement. Paranoia wasn't even concidered, because they had absolutely no reason to trust these people. 

As the hours of the day faded, everyone stepping in and out of the showers, emerging new looking people. Even the cleanest of the group was cleaner than they'd ever been. Rick definitely looked the most different from everyone else since he had shaved his monstrosity of a beard. Bedrooms were being assigned out, although it wasn't necessary because there was enough for everyone. Tara collapsed onto her back on the bed, arms stretched out absorbing every inch of comfort from the cushion she could. Unable to stop herself, Tara grinned as she sighed out an exasperated yawn. This bed was the best she had ever laid in, better than her bed before she'd left her house. Each breath exhaled caused various muscles in her back to relax more and more, settling into the bed. 

"Does it feel as good as it looks?" Rosita asked, standing in front of the doorway idly drying her hair.  
"More." A very, very content haze had settled into Tara's voice.  
"I haven't touched one since joining with those shitheads."  
"Join me. The sooner the better." Chuckling, Rosita set her dirty laundry near the door before laying on the bed. Expelling a moan of enjoyment, Rosita also sunk into the matress.  
"Holy shit."  
"Right? What a luxury." Tara giggled as she rolled her head over to face Rosita, lazily pushing the hair from her forehead.   
"I didn't realize I could be this tired." Rosita kept sighing and yawning, eyes drooping further closed. By the time Tara had moved close enough to kiss her, she had already accepted the sleep that overcame. 

Not once since the world had fallen had Rosita slept as easily, feeling as safe. Even when they camped in various buildings or cars, nothing felt as secure as the bed she was in. The warm body beside her kept moving closer until laying nearly on top. The most Rosita could do was extend her body around Tara, welcoming her into her arm. 

Darkness in the room began dissipating as the sun rose, hours had passed but neither moved nor wanted to move. Tara involuntarily opened her eyes and stretched, making Rosita groan from the movement beside her. Clearly still tired, Rosita tightened her arms around Tara, displeased with all of the movement from the other woman.

"Sorry if I woke you." Tara whispered tiredly, turning inward to face her.  
"You move too god damn much."  
"Does that mean we're not sharing beds in the future?"  
"That's a possibility." Rosita genuinely looked annoyed, although she sounded more sarcastic than pissed. The face she was presenting was one that often was directed towards Eugine.   
Lips pressing to Rosita's she inadvertently smiled as a response. "Then we'll have to make this last."  
"So long as you quit moving." Face resting against Rosita's shoulder, Tara found herself amused and giggling.

"What now?" Rosita arched a brow, her eye peaking past her eyelids.   
"Nothing, really.. It's just.." More laughter. "I never pegged you as a cuddler."  
"So help me, god." Settling back into the bed, Tara promised to stop. Rosita was amused as well, but didn't want it to show. Instead, Rosita turned Tara over, and held her body under herself, legs and arms holding her still. Kissing the back of Tara's neck, she concluded that holding her down would be the best option for resting. 

Breath after breath against Tara's neck, they lay hands entwined. Rosita's fingers were gently moving back and forth against Tara's skin, slipping from her hand to her arm; even her feet were rubbing against Tara's legs affectionately. Grinning widely, Tara withheld her comments for until after they were done resting. Which wasn't anytime soon, Rosita's hands had been exploring much of her arms, followed by her back and stomach, breasts. The gentle fondling by calloused hands continued for easily an hour or two, until one of them couldn't take staying in bed any longer. Bed half made, they headed downstairs to meet up with everyone else. Unable to stop smirking, Tara definitely enjoyed the first night in Alexandria thanks to Rosita. They had been sleeping next to one another since their hookup in the library, but sleeping in eachothers arms on a sofa was nothing compaired to sleeping in an actual bed.


End file.
